


Savagery (ENG)

by Fariard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, And So Much More, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Broken Bones, Camping, Chains, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Forest Sex, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Italian version available, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mindfuck, POV Zeke Yeager, Past Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sadism, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Smut, Suspense, Tension, Top Zeke Yeager, Torture, Tortured Levi Ackerman, Translation, Violence, Whipping, Zeke Yaeger has issues, Zeke Yeager Being an Asshole, Zeke needs a therapist, alternative version, savagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariard/pseuds/Fariard
Summary: "You should be careful: if you make me get off too much, I might scream..."In the forest of giant trees, Levi figures out  Zeke's plan and trades his life and his body for his squad's safety. As long as he allows Zeke to do whatever he wants to him, everyone else on Paradis will be spared. At least that's what Zeke promised, before unleashing the beast inside him.Sex, sadism and mayhem.The fic that would totally destroy my reputation, if I only had one.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️READ ME⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️  
> 1)The tags speak for themselves: this is a VERY violent fic where Levi gets tortured by Zeke, and includes BDSM, sex, rape, blood etc. plus the alleged death of a main character (the latter maybe yes or maybe no, hence there is no flag). If you’re here, I assume you’re fine with this.  
> If you opened this page just out of curiosity and this is not your cup of tea, I simply advise you not to read further. Please. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.  
> 2)English is not my first language. This is a translation of my original Italian version, done through a large amount of caffeine and my questionable English skills, so maybe there will be grammar and syntax horrors and the writing won’t be 100% smooth. I hope you’ll still enjoy it.  
> 3) to make amends for this monstrosity I’ll write a very sweet Zevi where Levi and Zeke live together and love each other so much, and their nicknames will be "little mouse" and "teddy bear" ... ok? 😂🙈
> 
> Without further ado, let's go.

The woods had always been damp and terribly quiet.

Every now and then a few deer or ravens passed, and twigs fell from some of the immense trees surrounding their camp, but the rest was all silence. And boredom. Until the moment when boredom had turned into hooves, and screams, and panic.

"Commander Zackley was killed!"

"What!?"

"Yes! The Yaegerists have taken control of the walls! "

Zeke looked up from his cup. Serene and placid. Without betraying emotions.

He had been sitting on that shitty box for days and days and now his balls were itching. The two soldiers and captain brat had climbed one of the giant trees, certainly to avoid to be heard and to decide what to do. Taking all the time in the world. Too bad they ran out of that time already. Ah, what idiots.

Zeke spat on the ground and, for the umpteenth time, took the book and pretended to read.

Was happening. It was finally happening! The happiness made his belly tremble and stunned him with an adrenaline rush.

He could see the little raven-haired soldier doing his best to come up with a plan. God, he looked even shorter from that distance. And it drove him crazy. A miniature man, perfectly proportioned and strong as steel; a human with the powers of a titan who was about to be squished like a worm. The adrenaline throbbed in his ears, but the index finger ran over the printed letters, softly, at random. It didn't matter anymore.

Eren must have been really proud of him, as would have been Mr. Xaver, although neither of these two would particularly appreciate his initiative to make a _small addition_ to the project.

".... there is another piece of shit that must be fed to a giant ... .." the wind brought him. His beast ears picked up sounds more than anyone else, even when he was in human form.

_You’d like that, you little asshole._

He licked his finger and turned a page.

Were they planning to have him devoured by Historia? To cut off his legs? He was surprised that Levi had not specified that in the meantime they would also spread shit on his bread. Or was this too dirty for the clean freak? He grinned. It wasn't exactly his thing, but he had to write that down in case he managed to run out of any other ideas.

"Are you having fun with your book?" Levi asked him as he leapt back to the ground. Again that indifferent tone, behind which he hid so he wouldn’t show how much he was vulnerable.

"Yup. Even if it's the seventh time I read it, ”Zeke recited. He had prepared it well. Their back and forth game, ah, that was hilarious. The fly was entering the web.

A couple more of little jokes and Zeke could see Levi's hatred escalate as he realized how much he and his brother had screwed all of Paradis; the soldier's disgust grew and grew, as much as Zeke's erection in anticipating what would have come shortly after. Controlling himself was becoming a problem.

"Is there still some wine?" he asked him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Of course not, we finis...". Levi stared at him. The boredom in his eyes turned to panic too. "Wait a sec"

He was joining the dots. He was remembering those cases that his subordinates had drunk to the last drop. And that the gentleman disregarded because oh, he preferred tea.

Good thing. Even if it probably wouldn't have had any effect on the Ackermans, better to be sure: a mindless giant would have been difficult to play with.

"What was in that wine? Tell me!". Levi threw himself on him and nearly knocked him off the box. Zeke grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and his cock raised even more, struggling to get out of his pants.

_Ah, calm down, it's not time yet ..._

Zeke didn't react and played along. Damn, he was so close. Their jackets rubbed against each other as well as their thighs.

"Slower, honey," he told him, passing a hand around his waist and touching his ass with the other.

Levi froze.

Zeke pulled him by that ridiculous scarf of his and brought his face so close that when he spoke he sent small drops of saliva directly into his throat.

"You didn't see this coming, huh, tiny soldier? I've been thinking about it for years. I made such accurate plans”. He casually raised his knee and touched Levi between the legs to feel, even for a moment, his crotch. Not bad for someone his size.

Suddenly, he threw him to the ground. Levi banged against the edge of the chest and started bleeding from his nose, but he seemed to feel nothing as he stood up and pulled out his swords.

“You, piece of shit! You concocted everything together with that other trait... "

“Look, I was referring to the plans I have on _you_. But I guess the wine was a surprise too, haha ”Zeke giggled. Seriously, he couldn't take it anymore.

"The fuck are you saying?". Levi looked at him with wide eyes. He had struck him in the most vulnerable spot: his control mania. Now he was completely lost. And Zeke owned him.

"I'm saying you are a little shitty cockroach we’ve cornered exactly as it deserves. You know what will happen now. You've already witnessed it, haven't you? You did it yourself to your subordinate. And you heard the news from Ragako. All I need to do is open my mouth and say 'aaaa' with a little commitment for your men to turn into monsters. And I'd gladly do that, but” he said.

He paused.

" _But_?" snarled Levi.

Zeke calmly resumed. “But, I might reconsider. In exchange for a certain thing"

He got up and calmly approached his enemy, fully armed with those very same blades that he once stuck into his mouth and used to mangle his arms. He kinda liked it, but this was new: Zeke was usually the one who raged on victims as they begged him to be spared.

Levi angrily raised a sword and Zeke grabbed the sharp edge with his whole hand. "No. No no no. It doesn’t work this way"

He leaned over him and whispered in his ear: "Threaten me again and your companions are dead. And they'll probably kill you too. Which would be a terrible, terrible waste ”. He ran his face down his cheeks and sniffed him like an animal. "Ahhh" he sighed.

Levi's disgust, his fury, his growing horror at realizing that he had no choice, were turning him on more than he had ever been in his life. Even the smell of his fear, that seriously risked to make him cum in his cup of coffee, and they hadn't even started!

“Now you will tell your men that you intend to camp deeper in this forest with me, I don't give a fuck where, how or why, just make up an excuse. As long as it is far enough for no one to disturb us. What I want is Levi Ackerman in exchange for the lives of thirty people. Doesn't it seem an unfair price, even for a high-end bitch like you?"

And he walked away gloating, while a wisp of steam was already beginning to come out of the cut on his hand.

Levi, aware that he couldn’t do anything, fell on his knees.

The first thing he did was to tie his ankles with a rope, just in case. Then he added a chain, fastened with a nail driven straight into the earth up to its head.

He left his hands free, because they were needed.

You could hear him breathe quickly, pissed off like a caged beast, his aroma of soap and fruity sweat rising from the skin and spreading into the air of night.

His prey. Finally. After all of those months. After all of those sacrifices. And now he was there, helpless, in front of him.

"Do I still have to remind you of the pacts?" he asked him.

Silence. Obviously.

He grabbed his nice straight hair and slammed his face into the dirt.

Levi spat and squirmed.

"Do I have to remind you? Really?"

"You can do whatever you want to me in exchange for the life of my men" Levi panted, choking on earth.

Zeke put a knee on his head and pressed his face down even further, forcing him to fight for a bit of breath. "And…?"

"And the future of Paradis, given that ... in the army ... all of them ... drank ... wi ....." He was all red and the veins in his neck had swelled. They were about the same size as the ones on Zeke’s dick, and this amused him a lot.

He released him and enjoyed the sight of the tiny soldier scratching the dirt off his face like a bunny.

"What a nobility of spirit. That's right, I can do whatever I want to you. You know Levi, I would like to start by tearing your clothes off, but I’ve been told that’s not fancy to open gifts that way. I don't really know tho: this poor child was never given one”.

He grabbed the edges of his jacket and yanked them. He twisted the fabric, his arms, his bones until he screamed and then tore the jacket apart exactly like the paper of a present. He grabbed the harness straps and broke them one by one with his bare hands. He took off Levi’s boots and kicked them away.

The little asshole was motionless. He glared at him with those harsh, bitter Ackerman eyes. They’d be the last, Zeke decided. He would spare them ‘til the end, so that he could look inside him and see his soul falling apart.

He grasped the hem of his shirt and ripped it open in two. He pulled and pulled, until his shoulders were dislocated. Levi’s hands tried to stop him and push him away by instinct, but at the end they lowered because he remembered that he could not react.

What a strength of mind. That, too, would have been fun to crush.

With still some shreds of the shirt on and that beautiful, sculpted six pack full of old cuts he was already a fascinating sight.

His cock screamed to get out once more.

Zeke took Levi's hand and forced it into his shorts. All he wanted was to feel those perfect, tapering fingers against his flesh. His lukewarm blood. The rough corns on his palms.

He clutched his hand against his dick and moved it up and down violently, trying to get him to grab and squeeze the tip properly. Levi trembled undetectably. But shit, he kept staring at him with those eyes! Those Ackerman eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Levi, I've already told you: what if I cum in my pants? Although the last time I sugarcoated it because you know, there were my brother and the others".

Ahhh… aaah! Yeah, he was almost there. Those fucking gray eyes that glowed with anger. Those little silky hands, which had slaughtered hundreds of titans. His legs tied. Levi Ackerman was a masterpiece.

But the masterpiece suddenly gripped his hand much more than Zeke had already tightened it and stuck his nails into his cock.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The pain was at least as intense as the pleasure. But Zeke felt his frustration mounting. He needed to raise the bar. The wild horse had to be tamed.

Still with a boner and bleeding from the small marks left by Levi's nails, he crawled to the tools he pitched his tent with, and took a large hammer with a long wooden handle.

He trudged back to him again, dragging the hammer on grass and stones, and placed it close to his cheek.

“You should… be… careful,” he gasped, the pleasure increasing again as he saw Levi's pupils shrink. "If you make me get off too much, I might scream..."

He raised the hammer with both arms and saw him squint. _Fear, huh, bastard?_

Instead of delivering the blow, he laid the tool gently on his ribs. The cold, rusty metal stepped over them one by one. Tac. Tac. One after the other. Like he was counting.

“I'm trying to figure out what's best to break. I doubt a couple of cracked ribs would cause you any problems so… these? ”. He brought the hammer lower and swung it on his immobilized ankles. He pressed it to his tiny toes. They were tapered too. Too good to be destroyed now, they first deserved a wank or two.

"These?" he touched the shins. The knees. He climbed up to his groin and leaned on the hammer with all of his weight, only to see Levi writhing in pain while he squeezed his balls.

“Or I could just crush your windpipe until you die, but I'm not that rushed. There’s only one thing left… too bad, this is really a sin and it's all your fault”.

He stepped on his arm and held it firmly under his boot.

He raised the hammer and slammed it down hard on his right hand.

 _Craaack_. The bones crumbled all together. The backlash of the iron hitting the ground made him shiver. And seeing the little asshole trembling like a leaf and biting his tongue so he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of screaming...

Zeke tossed the hammer aside and grabbed his cock because he couldn’t hold back any longer.

A large white squirt landed right on Levi's torn, bleeding hand.

When he cleared his mind, he realized that he had even managed to draw two tears from the tiny bastard. They were slowly sneaking down that pale face. He knelt beside him and licked them off with the tip of his tongue.

“In Marley, they say your family is a failed experiment. Yet look at you, how wonderful you are”.

He stroked him and brushed his hair back from his forehead. “And you're doing all of this for your men, who you probably barely know. In my opinion you are so loyal to them because you have no one else to love. Don't you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Relatives? A dog? Something"

Levi incinerated him with his still watery eyes, but he said nothing.

“Really, I care. Someone as handsome as you can’t be single"

Levi turned his face away.

"Mh, I see. Did the poor captain lose his soulmate in the war? Who were they? I'm too curious"

"How long are you going on with this shit?" snarled Levi. His voice was broken, his hand was broken, but his spirit was not. Not yet. Hell, awesome.

Zeke got up and went to retrieve the hammer.

“Till I get so many orgasms I won’t be able to have kids anymore"

He raised the hammer again.

"No, wait! Don…..!!!" Levi shouted, but Zeke was very quick and smashed his left hand as well.

He yelped like a puppy.

“Oh, you’re breaking my heart! Will you tell me his name or should I move on to your spine? You may never walk again"

This time more tears came off and Levi did nothing to stop them.

“You know… very well… who he was. You filthy bastard. You killed him. That day ... with the stones"

Zeke was puzzled for a moment. And then he burst out laughing. "Whaaat? The blondie? That asshole who ran towards me sending his entire squadron to death? Dedicate your hearts, yeeehhh "he imitated a salute. “And I was like _fiiiiiiiii… ..bum! Splat!_ It was so easy".

Levi did not react. He was numb with pain. But those. Fucking. Eyes. There was still quicksilver in there.

“It pisses you a lot, doesn't it? And you still don't have the guts to say his name”

He put his hand back on the hammer handle.

"Erwin!" Levi yelled. “His name was Erwin Smith. And I promised him that I’d kill you!"

"Aww, what a romantic!"

Zeke stood up and lifted his prisoner bodily, then sent him back on the ground again on his stomach. Levi gasped in the air and tried to cushion the fall with his injured hands, ending up doing more damage.

Zeke gripped him by the back of his neck and pulled his pants down.

"And tell me: did he fuck good, Erwin Smith?"

He pressed a hand to Levi’s back and thrusted him against the cold ground full of needles and dead leaves. You couldn’t see anything and the only light was the campfire slowly dying out. And of course the spark of life in those fucking eyes. An unnatural thing. They made him shudder.

He penetrated him hastily, hungrily, because seeing his enemy butt naked, with his arms covered in blood, made his cock rise again.

“I bet he shoved it everywhere inside you. And that he called himself 'mister commander' even in bed. _Oh please, mister commander, I want more!_ "

Levi sprinted with his last energies, almost managing to free himself from his hold.

“I hit a sore point, huh? Remember Levi, you promised: I can do whatever I want to you "

Now, this simple thought was almost enough to conclude the second round. Not ‘almost’. He came in his ass and moaned, satisfied and suddenly very, very tired.

“We're done for today. Thanks for the nice chat” he gasped. He went to get another rope, just to make double sure, and tied Levi's wrists so that he didn't get any ideas during the night. Even though he actually looked half unconscious already.

His devastated hands were so charming that Zeke stood looking at them for a while, so maybe he would stop thinking about the demon eyes. And he would sleep without seeing them lean from every inch of darkness.

"Sweet dreams, my dear" he whispered to him, before retiring to the tent.

Eren would have joined him in three or four days. He had plenty of time.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ READ ME⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️  
> First time here? I strongly recommend to read the summary of chapter 1.  
> It says "savagery" for a reason. It says "smut" for a reason. You already know this will be sick af, so read at your own peril.
> 
> Pirates, ye be warned 😉🏴☠️

First he killed the children. Then, the women.

He couldn’t progress to men only because they were already dead at the front.

Those who remained had surrendered and raised the white flag on the highest spire of that city, but Marley's order was to make a clean sweep. Some of the other shifters had taken it reluctantly, but Zeke had not. Why on earth would you discuss orders? He rolled over in his sleep.

After mowing down most of them with firebombs, he had bothered to go there in person and slaughter the survivors with his bare hands. Ah, those bodies disintegrating between his giant fingers into sticky ash felt so, so relaxing.

Breaking Levi's bones felt relaxing too.

He went over the scene all night, chuffed to bits, going in and out of his dreams.

But he woke up with a sense of urgency, because the bastard still had so many intact bones and today was another day, and he could do even better.

He throw open the edges of the tent and stretched out, enjoying the sun peeking through the trees.

What he saw did not please him at all.

"Nah, that’s disappointing!"

He approached the half-naked body that the cold night had dressed in small ice crystals and kicked him in the back. He still had blood everywhere: on his arms, on his face and around his asshole. And he reeked.

Goodness knows how badly the clean freak would have taken it.

“Based on the script, you should have tried to escape and amaze me with your outstanding survival skills. I really didn't think I’d find you drowned in your own piss. Come on! Put a little stank on it!" he chortled.

Levi didn't move a muscle.

"You alive?"

He started to worry he’d broke his toy too soon. Seriously, had he fucked him to death? He didn't think so. Also because he was breathing. And staring into nothingness.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

“Oooh, I got it! You're playing the part of the corpse, thinking that somehow by doing so I'll lose interest. Clever".

He smoothed his mustache. “You know Levi, beasts, when faced with a predator, can only do four things: fight, flight, faint or freeze. Before I kill you, I expect you to do all four. If not, there’s no fun”.

He kicked him twice more and stepped over his body, not resisting the temptation to trample his still tied hands.

Feeling under his sole every broken bone, every piece of flesh sinking into the ground, as the shortie gritted his teeth and his muscles twitched with anger and pain; this caused an electric shock throughout Zeke’s whole body. Having the upper hand was making him dizzy. It was just like being drunk.

"I'll make myself some coffee, would you like a cup too?"

He moved away whistling and took his time to poke the fire and put the net and the iron pot to heat on the embers, and to get lost in his thoughts.

"I made a promise" murmured a hoarse voice behind him. Shit, it startled him.

"Your oath of love to the blondie? But so far you haven't been very good at keeping it, don't you think? You betrayed him when you let him die, you betrayed him when you could kill me and you didn't, and now you've betrayed him again with my huge Eldian cock! He would be very disappointed in you"

He brought two hot mugs to Levi's side.

He grabbed one by the handle and swung it slowly over him, before pouring half of the drink into his face.

"Nhhh" whined the little asshole, but he didn't do much else. How long did he think he was playing martyr?

Zeke grabbed him by the ankles and poured the rest of the coffee between his buttocks. You could hear the hiss of steam and burned skin, as the hot streams mingled with dried blood and left wide streaks of purple and black behind.

The bastard squinted. But apparently he had taken a vow of silence.

"We still want to play who’s got the biggest? No offense, but I have already shown you that you stand no chance against me”. To emphasize it, he overturned him again and kicked him on that dick so well-proportioned, even if modest and moreover shriveled from the cold. He was very curious to see it in action, but they wouldn't go anywhere if he kept acting dead.

He gently put a lump of sugar in his cup of coffee and stirred it, and drank it in that eerie silence, eerie like those cursed demon eyes still gazing upon him.

"Ahhhhh, you are such a tough nut to crack, aren’t you?" he finally spat. “And you smell like a sewer. I guessed you’d be eager to wash up, as it’s your obsession, so I brought you some soap. See? I know how to be nice and caring when needed"

He unlocked the chain and lifted him, and carried him on his shoulder straight to the river.

Levi allowed himself to be stripped of the last shreds of his messy clothes, washed and scrubbed without any reaction. But he seemed to crave cold water and the scent of cleanliness more than anything else.

“You like it, huh? I've always argued that you must have some weird kink for these things. Yet, no signs of life here" Zeke considered, groping his groin.

"Maybe it's because you’re missing a little bit of setting. Let me help: let's imagine you, with your graceful apron, absorbed as hell in scrubbing the latrines of the barracks. All of a sudden, the commander passes by and slaps you in the ass. _Soldier, is this how we clean a shithouse? No sir, sorry sir if there’s a stain, I’ll try much harder_. But since the sight of your swaying butt made him indecently aroused, he presses your head against his pants and orders you to serve him quickly, because everyone who comes to take a piss risks bumping into the deplorable scene of your superior getting sucked off by someone as tall as a daisy”.

This roused him a little. He tried to clench his fists, but obviously he couldn't because of his crushed hands.

Those magnetic wounds. He suddenly felt the anxiety of cleaning them. But in order to do that, he had to have his wrists untied. Hmm. He studied him for a moment.

All bruised, his skin reddened by soap and frost, kneeling on the muddy stones while he tried to keep his arms in the shallow water to get some relief from the terrible pain he was surely going through.

He posed little to no hazard. And those hands ... they could no longer hold a sword, or a cup of his precious black tea, or do a decent job with someone's cock. Even if this had to be proved.

Zeke was delighted.

He walked over and took Levi’s hands in his.

He freed his wrists and began to rinse his wounds, but soon he ended up licking them. Hoping to cause him some anger, or hurt, but nothing: the asshole was all shut up in his silence to keep the little dignity he had left.

Shit, he would have that dignity split open exactly as his ass.

So he kept rubbing it in.

“I'm not done with my report. As toilets at rush hour were no longer an option, you and your Erwin snuck into the stables, the quietest place, because he assured you he'd banged you up to your tonsils until you sing the national anthem, but surprise! You found out in the worst way that he preferred to do it with his massive white horse, which compared to his bed slave was much more imposing and well-hung, and which he undoubtedly loved a lot more since in the end he died riding it instead of riding you"

A flash of the demon eyes, and Zeke suddenly found himself catapulted into the water, with one knee clutching his neck and compressing his vocal cords to prevent him from screaming.

_What the fuck…_

Levi flattened him to the ground with all the energy he had accumulated in the last few hours.

He picked up the sharpest stone he could find and knocked it down on his enemy’s forehead, moaning like crazy because to do so he had to reopen the countless fractures already full of scabs and broken pieces of his very own fingers.

Zeke gasped and tried to grab his arms, to make him lose his balance, but the stone fell on his head again and again.

"You weren't expecting this, huh, bastard of a monkey? Did you really think I was going to put up with your pervert stunts until the end of time?" snarled Levi. He kicked him out of the water, wincing in pain, and stuck the stone in his throat. With so much force that the sharp edges slashed his pharynx.

"HHHHHHHNNNN!" Zeke roared, but it was a silent scream. He collapsed to the ground, pressing his hands to the cut, with the blood bubbling as the air suddenly came out of his lungs. Yet he wanted to laugh. All that magnificent strength, finally! Ahhh yes! He would let him take three or four more kicks. Yup! Ahh! God yes! It was the first time he enjoyed being on the wrong side of a foot so much.

Levi was over him, panting. His Ackerman's eyes burned like the cities that Zeke had razed to the ground, of devastation, of exhaustion, but the ashes still warm were crying out for revenge.

"I will kill you". He gave him another kick in the knee and one in the chest. Zeke fell on his back "Because I made a promise and, shit, I keep my promises"

He said this just as Zeke pricked his ankle with a syringe of the good old Marleyan sedative he had been carrying in his pocket since the night before.

The demon eyes winced.

And the little asshole slumped to the ground.

He waited until he was conscious to turn his face over with a fist.

He had tied him with arms outstretched above the head to a young tree, and not to a larger one, so that he could have an easier access to both sides of his body.

“You haven’t being listening. I told you that I made very accurate plans, years and years of scheming. Do you think I could ever get involved in such a situation with an Ackerman without taking some precautions? ". " _But you weren't expecting this, huh?_ " he mocked him “I've thought it all out. All! And you lost. Humanity’s bitchest must get it into his little head that. He. Has. Lost!!"

He punched him again.

If he was so out of his mind it wasn't because of the ache the stone had caused him, or because of Levi's attempted rebellion. That had been more than welcome. The fact was that he had wasted half a day healing himself, and now he was feeling so tired, and _maybe_ he couldn’t get it up properly during what he was about to do.

He pulled the horse whip out of his fabulous toolbox.

That fragrant leather, smelling of musk, soft and firm like Levi's body. He passed it slowly over him, brushing the thin hairs of his arms and legs, the goose bumps advancing under his touch.

"I realize this is a bit trivial and maybe you expected better from me, but you know what they say: if it ain't broke, don't fix it.". He passed the hand that held the whip around his neck and the other went down to massage his balls. They reacted well. The effect of the sedative would have vanished completely in a few minutes.

“Have they ever whipped you, huh Levi? Maybe your blondie? When you failed to please him properly, was he used to give you a strapping to vent his annoyance?"

Silence. So exasperating.

"Answer me when I ask you a question!" He slammed his face against the tree. The bark scratched him mercilessly.

At least, the bastard wasn’t keeping still anymore. He was writhing, wriggling, trying to escape his hands that caressed his crotch and slid over his chest until they pinched the nipples, but he kept. Fucking. Silent. Holy shit!

And those eyes…. Zeke lost it.

He grabbed a knife and opened his face from the right cheek to the forehead, passing through one of them.

Ah, if he screamed! This time he screamed a lot. And he bled a lot. If there was one good thing about Levi, it was that he poured tons of blood. As if his body produced an endless stock of it.

The excitement was so strong that Zeke's mind was sailing in a boundless sea of cotton wool, with repeated pangs of pleasure that shook not only his dick, but his entire body, up to the top of each hair of his beard.

He was tempted to blind him completely, but he refrained. A half-hit demon was already less of a problem.

“If you can open your mouth to scream, you will also open it to speak. Now answer me"

"I made a promise"

Zeke was so surprised that he dropped the knife. "What did you say?"

Levi's voice was a steel wire. "I promised Erwin that I would kill you"

"Not even in your wettest dreams, little asshole." Zeke gloated and gave him a slap, just to add more emphasis to the matter. Finally he was getting the reactions he expected from that motherfucker.

“Now, let me explain the rules of our little game. You did not answer my question. Was Erwin used to whip you?"

"Don't you dare saying his name aga...."

Zeke hit him. Hard. The whip screamed in the air and opened a cut so clean and fast that even the blood took a while before realizing it had to get out of it.

"You did not answer the question"

Silence.

 _Crack_. That scratchy sound was beautiful. A few red drops splashed on his glasses.

"You did not answer the damn question!"

"No! Of course not, you maniac!” Levi groaned. Extraordinary, he had dug up his secret lever! Naming the blondie was more effective than any threat, so Zeke came up with a good idea.

“Yeah, dear, sweet Erwin. What a pity that I didn't know him before I smashed him with a stone. So, now I'm going to flog you well and with every stroke, I want you to tell me something about him. If I find it acceptable, I promise you we'll call it quits. I'll slit your throat as soon as you ask me and I'll just walk out of this shitty forest, alone and content"

Levi swore under his breath.

"What's up? It sounds like a more than generous offer, considering you gave me such a hard time"

He brought his lips closer and tasted his injured back. Salt and iron. His enemy’s essence.

“But if you don't… hmm… if you don't, I will hurt you so much, and for so long, that you will probably lose your mind. I'll break every bone in your body and let you live as a cripple until the day you kill yourself out of shame. For fuck’s sake, give it up, Levi! It's simple"

From his only eye, a single, wonderful tear fell down.

At whose sight Zeke came, instantly.

The bastard's armor was finally shattered.

"Good" he gasped. "Let's begin"

 _Crack_. The blow aimed high, to the base of the neck.

“Erwin… he met me in the underground city. He proposed me to join the Survey Corps"

"Boring"

_Crack._

"And he knelt ... in the mud to be able to put his head to my level and make me trust him"

 _Crack_. Blood splattered on Zeke's arms, on his pristine shirt.

"He told me that he was afraid of hurting me, but that he would eventually, because that’s what happened to everyone around him"

 _Crack_.

"He's always been nice to me"

 _Crack_.

His voice trembled more and more as his back opened into so many red wedges.

“The day my team died he… brought me food and forced me to eat. He asked me if…. "

 _CRACK!_ Zeke hit harder and the pleasure almost made him lose his balance. "Keep it going. What did he do?"

"... he asked me if he could stay in my room"

_Crack!_

"What else do you want me to tell you, piece of shit?!" Levi yelled in despair.

“But of course, if afterwards the two of you fucked in honor of your fallen comrades! Whether you were bottom or top, even if it’s clear you were bottom. And also what you felt when you sent him to death. If you kissed the lips of his lifeless body, thinking that no one would ever love you like he did. And if you sleep soundly at night or you are tormented by guilt, because if he hadn't met you, Erwin Smith would still be alive”

_Crack, crack, crack!_

Levi screamed from the depths of his throat.

His back was a battlefield, but his soul ... that was crumbling a little at a time and fuck, fuck! Zeke didn't even know it was possible to experience so much animal, blind, furious pleasure all at once! Ahhhhhh.

He came again, squirting his cum all over the canvas he was painting. The most beautiful piece of art in his life.

He kept whipping Levi until his hand hurt so much that he couldn't go on.

Then grabbed him, pulled his head back and brought his lips still stained with his blood to his ear: "Feel free to cling to any happy scene you can think of. But now, on the verge of death, you won't just think of his face, or his voice, or the warmth of his thighs. You can't help but dedicate your last thoughts to Zeke Yeager, who screwed you in every possible way”.

He threw the whip to the ground and put the knife to his throat. “Come on, Ackerman. Ask me. I'll do it quickly, as I promised you"

Levi was slumped against the wood, held upright only by the rope around his wrists, and his one good eye was watching him from behind the pain curtain.

"I too ... promised ..."

It was just a breath.

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I ... promised ... Erwin ... that I would ... kill you ...."

Zeke shook his head and grunted in frustration.

“… And I, shit…. I keep…my promises"

The gray eye pierced him and enveloped him in the flames of Hell.

Zeke walked away with a cry of rage, with his head in his hands.

How was that possible? What was he supposed to do next?! Skin him alive? Massacre his squad and the entire Paradis? Allow Eren to wipe out every inch of living matter beneath the Rumbling, until the world was all dust and chaos? No. Even then, he wouldn’t be able to put out the spark in those demon eyes.

Not even then.

“Zeke? The hell’s going on here?” Eren's voice asked, snatching him from his delusions. He was looking at his brother with wide eyes, passing from him to the mess he had made of Levi.

Zeke's heart skipped a beat. _Oh fuck._

"You're a lot early" he muttered, not knowing exactly what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I feel like saying it: I'm sorry, Levi. And sorry Zeke, for making a complete psycho out of your amazing and complex character)


End file.
